The Biggest Freak
by darknightstalker
Summary: Vincent had made it his occupation to take care of all the younger freaks, as the muggle boys called them. He was after all, the Biggest Freak of Them All. OC and Snape. No Slash.


Disclaimer: If I owned JK's awesomeness that would mean I had a life.

Prologue- the Dursleys, The orphanage, the Biggest Freak

Four things changed the life of one Harry Potter. The first was this:

Harry Potter was only a child of 3 years old when he came to live at St Margaret's school for the Orphaned. He was only 3 years old when his aunt and uncle came to hate him. He was only 3 years old when he realized that they had never loved him He was 3 years old when he began to view himself as a freak. That was the very first change.

Harry sat in the corner of the orphanage library. It was usually empty around the morning hours. He was slowly making his way through a book on magical plants that the Matron had given him. She had told him some time ago, that magic was real, and the wizarding world did infact exist. He had believed her then, and still did so now. The other children did not. They had written him off as a freak, along with the other kids who could do the weird, "Freaky" stuff. They had beaten him yesterday and were intending on doing it again today. That was the reason he had tucked himself into the last place on earth anyone in the godforsaken school would look.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Vincent. He was sitting by the window in plain view across from the door, his eyes were closed, and he was simply breathing in and out. Then ever so slowly a feather that he had been holding in his hand rose up, and up, and up, and away.

"You know, it is rude to stare." Vincent's voice was light and a little higher than some of the other boys his age. It was like the wind in some ways. You could hear it over a distance, but it was soft that one might simply ignore it.

"It is also improper to sit with your back to a wall when one is expecting an attack. They could easily push you into a corner and bludgeon you to death. You know… you could always come home with me and live in my room. I am only asking once though." That was it. Harry's life was changed for the second time.

888888888888888888

"Vincent! Vincent!" Harry ran through the house screeching at the top of his lungs, "There is an unscheduled fire call in the lounge. I think someone's safety portkey has activated or something." Vincent burst out of Lab 7 shouting obscenities and curses in about every language he knew (There are more that 100 in there, including murmish, gobbledook, and elvish).

Severus Snape looked around the room he had landed in. The injuries Avery had given him were vast. If Dumbledore hadn't sent him to check up on his precious Golden Boy, he would not have been tortured for the information he carried. Luckily, his Portkey had activated and carried him to the nearest safe house. Now he had absolutely no idea where he was, only that he was supposedly safe.

"You do know it is rude to just barge into someones house uninvited and unscheduled. I do not know you and you do not know I so, I will graciously allow you ten minuets to explain why you are bleeding onto my carpet, or I shall assume you are a threat to my Wards and me and deal with you accordingly.

"Wow. You're lucky mate. He only gave Darien five seconds." The boy was silenced with a knife in the head. Severus forgot his wounds that second and charged at his questioner, and before he knew it, he was on the ground again, bound in magical ropes.

"You didn't have to kill him! You could have sent him out of the room! He was a child." The boy before him snorted then answered,

"He will come back in a couple of hours, and in that time you had better be either dead or in my infirmary healing. Now tell me who you are and how you came to be ruining my lounge with your blood." Severus stared at the strange boy before him. He had never heard someone so cold and heartless to his predicament. Then he realized that he still had not answered the posed question.

"My name is Severus Snape, I a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I teach potions. I have also been a long time spy for the Light side of the war. I have spied on the Death Eaters for years and have yet to be discovered as a traitor to the Dark. I sustained my injuries whilst checking up on Harry Potter and was caught by an old partner from my years as a Death Eater. He tried to… extract the information from me in a less… productive manner." The boy chuckled and shook his head in amusement,

"So in other words he tortured you and was unsuccessful." The boy deadpanned, Snape nodded wearily and closed his for a bit of rest,

"What I would like to know, is how you could be checking up on our dear Harry Potter half way across London when he was not there?" The question struck Severus immediately, he knew the Boy-Who-Lived was missing; oh Dumbledore would have his head.

"Well, your story is believable Severus so I shall allow you to be treated by Mali in our infirmary. We shall give our introductions in the morning. Farewell." Severus passed out.

88888888888888888

Severus woke in a white room; he could feel restraints against his arms and ankles and immediately tensed, bringing all his senses into focus. He suddenly remembered the previous days events. He was a prisoner in a stranger's home. On the other hand, he could be in a mental ward at St Mungo's. Neither looked good for him now. Carefully he rolled his head to the side, instead of seeing another wall, he was faced with another bed.

"You know you shouldn't have interrupted Jamey. He did say that the next time you did something stupid he would kill you."

"Yes, I know. It was a stupid thing to do Mali. I was interested in who it was who had landed in the middle of our living room though." Severus recognized the voice of the boy his questioner had killed.

"Oh good you are awake. I am sorry about the bonds, but they were a necessary precaution. It comes from living in an orphanage for years. Vincent is terribly protective of his charges. He has taken a beating from the other boys now and then when he thinks he is getting too bigheaded, or when one of us is in danger." Severus lurched backwards, nearly toppling the bed.

"I am sorry. I must have scared you. My name is Mala. I am a doctor for Vincent. I am terribly sorry if we caused you any inconvenience." Mala was a small girl of around 9 or 10. Her scent however was of an elderly woman. Severus nodded slowly in acceptance to her apology. She smiled,

"Vincent will be here in a moment Mr. Snape. He is well…" the doors opened and in came a young man, different from the one he had seen the evening before. It was undoubtedly the same boy, but this young man had a childish air around him. Different but the same.

"Well then Severus. Have you had enough time to rest so I can show you your new place of safety. Dumbledore has no idea where we are so he will not be coming. Or we can show you around the orphanage, but I am afraid we cannot allow you to leave with our location. You would sell us out to your masters. I do apologize." Vincent kept his face emotionless, neither his eyes nor voice gave away any hint of pity, anger, or any emotion other than uncaring. Severus kept his emotions in check, but he was panicking on the inside. Vincent was a child. A simple child and he had already killed people. He was cold as stone and just as heartless. He was the perfect Slytherin. Everything Salazar had in mind when he had created his house at Hogwarts.

88888888888888

Severus had stayed nearly 3 days now, and he had thankfully never run into the door out of his suitcase. That would have been disastrous; the matron would be going crazy and probably notify Dumbledore about the whereabouts of his lost spy. Oh and he would never hear the end of it. Dumbledore would immediately expect them at Hogwarts the following year. He would be separated from his pack, his 'family', his coven, and his Pride. He would go to Slytherin, the very house of the snakes he had tried to foreswear. Harry would undoubtedly go to Gryffendor along with Jamey. Mala would probably be granted (Forced under) an apprenticeship under Madame Pomfrey. Mali would go to Ravenclaw to finish her studies. All the rest, well they would be divided amongst the rest of the houses to make it fair. He had nearly thirty something kids in his home and three adults not counting Severus. He had made it his occupation to take care of all the younger freaks, as the muggle boys called them. He was after all, the Biggest Freak of Them All.


End file.
